MOS field-effect transistors with very thin silicon dioxide based gate dielectrics may experience unacceptable off-state leakage. Forming the gate dielectric from a certain class of high-k dielectric materials can significantly reduce gate leakage.
Features shown in these figures are not intended to be drawn to scale.